


Late Night Evenings

by Living_Snailures



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by a thing me and my partner did with these characters, M/M, Oops all garbage, and i just went wild with it, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Snailures/pseuds/Living_Snailures
Summary: Ludwig tries to convince Laurence to actually have a nap and not work himself half to death.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Late Night Evenings

Moonlight streamed through one of the many windows of the Vicar’s office, illuminating The pale-haired Vicar at his desk, making him look practically ethereal to the holy blade. It was late, Much much too late to be doing work. His black hair was half falling out of its normal ponytail, his hair tumbling across the desk as he rested his head on his arms. He was half falling asleep there, for once completely relaxed and just enjoying the presence of the Vicar after a long day of training and generalized business. 

“You can go to bed, my love. I will only be up for another hour or so. You trained all day... you must be exhausted”

His soft voice drew the Holyblade’s attention to him, and he smiled rather sleepily towards his lover. He knew that Laurence was lying about only staying up for an hour or so longer, As the man was infamous when it came to overworking himself to the point of collapse, and it was something he had done so multiple times previously. He raised a hand and flipped his lover off, A sleepy smile yet teasing smile on his face as he did so.

“I won’t get any sleep anyway, plus you’ll stay up far later than you said.” 

The Vicar stood up from his chair, the sound of wood moving across the floor echoing through the rather quiet room, and he leant forward, scoffing quietly as he did so. Cool fingers brushed against his hair, moving it out of his face and sweeping it back behind one of his ears before his hand pressed against his shoulder gently. Ludwig couldn’t help but lean into his touch, Practically craving it after the long day.

“You’re practically falling asleep at my desk, I don’t wish to keep you awake on my accord.”

“Then come to bed with me then, dearest. Otherwise, I’ll sleep here just fine.” 

A gentle, fond smile stained the Vicar’s lips, as Ludwig felt the man press a soft kiss to his forehead, lingering there for a second or two before drawing away and sitting back down in his chair, His shoulders slumping as he evidently looked down at the paperwork he still had left to do, but also obviously exhausted at the same time, Evidently debating what was the correct thing to do in this situation. 

"Then let me finish this last document... I just need to finish reading it and sign it if I approve... then I will come lay with you."

Laurence said softly, smiling gently at the holy blade before he returned to his work, lifting up the document so he could read it better. Ludwig shifted his head on his arms, allowing his eyes to slip closed and rest for just a moment or two.

Cool fingers pressed against his shoulder caused Ludwig to jump, the chiming of one of the many clocks that were in the Cathedral chiming the hour, announcing a much later time than he expected to hear. He turned his face and looked towards whoever had startled him, and saw the slightly guilty face of The Vicar looking at him, his hand still pressing against his shoulder. 

“You didn’t just finish that one document, Did you, Laurence.”

Ludwig’s voice was still groggy from having slept a little bit, and Laurence shook his head, confirming the fact that he had in fact, not just done that one document he said he would do. Ludwig sat up slowly, Wincing as his spine protested the movement, and reached forward to take Laurence’s hand from his shoulder, instead, holding it in his own and pressing it to his lips, looking up towards his lover as he did so.

“You will be the death of me..” 

“Forgive me, I shouldn’t have kept you up as late as I did…”

There was a hint of guilt in Laurence’s voice as he said that, and Ludwig rose from the chair he’d been sitting in, legs feeling rather stiff from the lack of use and from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position, But he used the hand he was still holding to pull Laurence into his arms, cupping his jaw with one hand and pressing a light kiss to the man’s forehead. 

“I wouldn’t be able to settle without you by my side anyways, My love… Now let’s get some rest”

He spoke quietly, Feeling Laurence nod in agreement, and seeing a hint of an exhausted smile on Laurence’s lips. Not quite being able to stop himself, he leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, feeling Laurence hum quietly and his hand that wasn’t still being held in Ludwigs lightly fall against his shoulder, squeezing gently. Ludwig drew back slightly, giving the man another love-struck smile as fondness ached deep in his chest. Still holding his hand with his own, He slowly led his Vicar towards the bed chambers that lay just off his office. 


End file.
